


Twinkling Stars

by Ethmellie



Series: Pure Dewdrops of Periwinkle [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fallen Angel Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, First Meetings, M/M, Mermaid Moon Taeil, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmellie/pseuds/Ethmellie
Summary: However, the black art swirling around his arms and chest contrasted against the purity his wings radiated, making Taeil wonder if an angel could look so holy, but so unholy at the same time.Where two creatures from completely different worlds meet under the mother moon and her darling stars.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Series: Pure Dewdrops of Periwinkle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543219
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Twinkling Stars

He was the most beautiful creature Taeil had ever seen.

His large white wings sprung from his lean back, feathers looking fluffy and soft to the touch.

However, the black art swirling around his arms and chest contrasted against the purity his wings radiated, making Taeil wonder if an angel could look so holy, but so unholy at the same time.

The moon decided it would be humorous if the waves were to become a bit stronger at this moment and once the waves pushed Taeil into the angel's line of sight, he froze.

The angel's eyes narrowed at the startled mermaid, getting to his feet quickly and spreading his wings as if ready to take off. Though when he saw the mermaid flinch at the sudden wind from his wings, he stopped.

Taeil didn't know what to do. The angel's intimidating gaze seemed to freeze the mermaid's body on the spot. The stars were twinkling in the blue black sky, as if giggling to themselves about the predicament the sea creature was suddenly in.

After a few tense seconds, the angel finally spoke, a soothing voice releasing from his small lips.

"Were you spying on me?" He asked, one of his eyebrows lifting up in suspicion.

"N-no! Yes! Well no but...also yes? I'm not like a creep or anything I swear! I just kinda ended up on the same rock...as you." Taeil mentally smacked his forehead. He was stumbling over his words like an idiot. He had no brain-to-mouth filter during these hard _hard_ times.

Gods, what he would give for the sea to drag him to the deepest part of its waters so he could never humiliate himself like that ever again._ EVER._

When he suddenly heard a pleasant laugh come from above him, he turned his head to see the angel covering his mouth to try and stop another chuckle from coming out.

To Taeil, the angel reminded him of the moon rabbit who sometimes came to visit him down from his home in the sky.

"You look like a bunny" and there goes his no brain-to-mouth filter, _way to go Taeil_, he thought bitterly to himself.

"I've heard that many times before if I'm being honest with you. So no surprise there." Then the angel sat back down on the rock again, beckoning for the mermaid to come closer.

So with tentative movements, Taeil swam towards the angel, placing his arms on the rough surface of the rock structure, laying his head on his arms while gazing up once again at the gorgeous creature with the purest wings.

The angel then spoke, a small smile adorning his cute pink lips, "I'm Doyoung. And what might your name be, angelfish?"

_Doyoung_, the mermaid thought. It suited him perfectly. And so with a shy smile, he responded.

"I'm Taeil."

And that night would be marked as a very special night for both the angel and the mermaid.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fic and I simply love Doil & would appreciate them getting more love so I decided to make this little treat~
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and stay tuned for more of Fallen Angel!Doyoung & Mermaid!Taeil :D
> 
>   
My Twitter [Ethmellie](https://twitter.com/kingcherrybomb)


End file.
